


Equal Opportunity Hostility

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [154]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Defection to SHIELD, Friendship, Gen, Natasha Romanoff's backstory, SHIELD, Spies and Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria thought back over the file they'd kept on Romanoff, the sordid details of her history from childhood in what could only be called a nasty business, and concluded that indeed, she probably had little experience with people being nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal Opportunity Hostility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzidore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzidore/gifts).



> Prompt by marlex at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any, any, I don't discriminate. I hate everyone](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/568593.html?thread=79748113#t79748113)

Maria Hill looked up from her desk and blinked at the intruder. Natasha Romanoff—target equals Black Widow not three months ago—was standing inside her office, back against the closed door, shoulders tense. This probably wasn't a pleasure visit.  
  
"May I help you?" Maria asked, brows raised.  
  
Natasha answered in that very deliberate tone of voice she used to give away nothing. "Everyone's being too nice."  
  
Maria's brows went higher. Too nice? She thought back over the file they'd kept on Romanoff, the sordid details of her history from childhood in what could only be called a nasty business, and concluded that indeed, she probably had little experience with people being nice.  
  
"Come hang out with me on your downtime," Maria offered. "I don't discriminate. I hate everybody."  
  
Natasha studied her from those ageless, unreadable eyes for long past the length of time Maria was actually comfortable being in a staring contest with an assassin, but at last she nodded. "Coffee or lunch?"  
  
Maria glanced at her groaning inbox. "Let's go with coffee, lunch to go."


End file.
